


Together Again

by SoftBeatlesImagines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBeatlesImagines/pseuds/SoftBeatlesImagines
Summary: George has been away on tour with the boys for several months, leaving you lonely at home. On the afternoon of his return, you spend all day together and find that you can't even get to sleep through the excitement! Well that won't do... Maybe George has a solution?
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Request by geo-bby on tumblr
> 
> Could I request a very soft George x reader, where reader and George are trying to fall asleep and cuddling but they can’t and keep loooking at each other and giggling. Like, maybe George has been away for a while and they’re just so happy to be with each other again? :)

You roll over for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. The wall clock ticks away in the background. It’s hard to see in the dark, but it looks to be around 2am. You sigh and roll over to face your boyfriend.

“George, you awake love?”

George rolls his head to the side and looks at you. You nudge his nose with yours, “I can’t sleep”

He presses a light kiss to your lips then flutters his eyes shut. A sleepy grin spreads across his face, “Me neither”

Today, he just got back from an extended tour of America with the lads. They were gone for just over a _month,_ while you’ve been waiting back at home for their return. When your George walked through that door, the following few minutes became a blur as you both rushed to greet each other.

Usually George is quite the introverted type, but the way he held his arms out to you as you ran up to him, a huge grin plastered on his face. The way he picked you up and spun you around as though you were completely weightless. The way he dipped you low and peppered your face with a hundred kisses.

You never would’ve guessed.

All work for the day was forgotten, and the two of you spent the afternoon and evening catching up with tea and take away in various cozy places around the house. Even then, the day was far too short. You migrated to the bed together, cuddling and chatting until it was starting to get too late.

That was about an hour ago.

Now here you were, holding back giggles and stealing glances at one another as though time was meaningless.

You bite your lip mischievously, “Love, can we have a cuddle?”

George smiles at that, his sharp teeth catching the soft moonlight. “Again?”, He chuckles.

You barely hold back a snicker. He should probably be sleeping after such a long flight and touring trip, but… How could he possibly now that he’s _finally_ reunited with you?

Without even waiting for a response from you, George flicks his wrist and snaps the sheets open for you to crawl onto his chest. As though you need more encouragement, he pats a spot for you to rest your head, “Come on then! _Here”_

You grin wide and close the few inches between your bodies. With a sigh of relief you lay your head on his sturdy chest and in that moment you feel like a celestial being. You are safe, and nothing and no one can bother you.

George’s heart skips a beat, then picks up pace for a few moments, before settling down to it’s powerful, rhythmic thumping. He alternates between running his fingers through your hair and massaging your scalp.

You can feel yourself starting to relax as sleep begins to creep up on you. George glides his slender finger down to your back, rubbing gentle circles up and around your spine as he hums a gentle tune.

This is a song you recognize. It’s special, because it doesn’t appear on any Beatles albums or eps. No, this is a song he wrote just for you. And it’s absolutely _lovely._ So much so that you’ve insisted now and again that he should show it to the lads and record it, but he always tells you he would never.

And why would he? He likes it much better as you and his little secret. It’s your song after all. Not the Beatles’. Not the fan’s. Just _you._

You can hardly open your eyes, they’re so heavy with sleep, but there’s one more thing you have to do before you go…

“George?”

“Hm?”

“I love you”

George stops rubbing your back, and brings his hand up to rub at his eye. It comes back a little wet. He sniffs and gives one more fanged grin.

He loves you so, _so much…_

George wraps his arms around you and gives you a little squeeze as he holds you. You must be asleep by now and he’s almost grateful for it. He buries his nose in your sweet smelling hair and his voice is choked with emotion, barely a whisper, “…Love you too”


End file.
